Reed
'''Reed' is a brown MudWing with golden amber eyes and is one of Clay's younger brothers, slightly smaller than him. He is the second-eldest of Cattail's seven dragonets. After his first battle, he claimed "he wasn't the bigwings he wanted to be" and seemingly tries hard to protect his brothers and sisters, but has become uncertain of himself after learning Clay was alive and well. He often wonders what Clay would do in some situations. He wonders if Clay should be the bigwings instead of him. Biography Pre-Series Reed hatched along with Sora, Pheasant, Umber, Crane, and Marsh. Clay had been sold to the Talons of Peace in exchange for two or more cows, which left Reed compelled to take over as the Bigwings of the group. Over time, the remaining siblings grew to respect him, thinking him to be the true BigWings. ''The Dragonet Prophecy When Clay returned, Reed and the other siblings began to tell him about the MudWing traditions and helped him make peace with himself. The others, including Reed, wanted Clay to stay, but Clay said that he needed to fulfill the prophecy. They all wanted Clay to stay and even Reed offered Clay his job of becoming their bigwings, but Clay declined the offer, as he knew that Reed would be a better bigwings than he would as Reed's siblings trusted him more. Therefore he left with Glory after their short meeting. Reed was described as looking shocked and relieved at the same time. Reluctantly, Reed and his siblings let Clay go. The Dark Secret After meeting Clay, Reed is left wondering whether the older dragonet could have done a better job protecting the group. He starts to believe that Clay could have saved Crane, and that the others would prefer him instead. His low self-esteem makes him worried and sometimes distracted. He and his siblings also participated in a losing battle against the IceWings, in which they retreated. They then debated on joining the Talons of Peace. The Brightest Night Reed and his siblings are seen when Sunny and Clay go to the MudWings to send a message to Burn. Reed is wary to go along with the MudWings' planned attack on the IceWings, and he worries that he will lose his only family. In the epilogue, Clay suggests that Reed and his siblings attend the Jade Mountain Academy school. Quotes "''Before the war takes anyone else I care about. Before our village is destroyed; before I have to choose between loyalty to my tribe and the safety of my brothers and sisters. Before we have to kill anyone else." '' ''"And as long as the SeaWings are still in hiding, she can focus all her energy on the Ice Kingdom. On destroying them."--Reed thinking of Clay fulfilling the prophecy along with the other Dragonets of Destiny Trivia * A reed is a type of aquatic plant. * Reed was the second oldest of Cattails' eggs, but still became the bigwings after Clay was sold to the Talons of Peace. Gallery Clay da mudwing.png|A typical MudWing. Art by Joy Ang. Reed the mudwing by wolvesofthebeyond0-d5u0lp1.png Reed.jpg|Real reeds Screen Shot 2015-02-23 at 5.32.34 PM.png Clay2.png|A typical MudWing, colored Category:Characters Category:DP Characters Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:MudWings Category:MR Characters Category:Clay's Family Category:POVs